Skin in general is composed of three distinct layers: the outer protective stratum corneum; the middle epidermis layer and the inner dermis layer. Sweat glands and hair roots are found in the dermis layer.
Lips are a type of skin. They are the two fleshy folds which surround the opening of the mouth in humans and many other vertebrates, and in humans are organs of speech essential to certain articulations. The pinkish or reddish margin of a human lip is composed of non glandular mucous membrane and is usually exposed when the mouth takes on its natural set.
Millions of people suffer from dry chapped lips each winter. The reason can be found in the structure of lips themselves. The lips' exposed mucous membrane structure is actually different than other skin. Unlike skin, lips do not have the same protective outer layer, or stratum corneum. Nor do lips have the same complement of oil and sweat glands found in other skin. Sweat glands add moisture to skin, but the lips' only source of moisture is saliva inside the mouth. Thus, harsh winter, wind, cold, sun and dryness—indoors and outdoors—make lips a vulnerable target for chapping. Various cosmetic products have been developed to aid in combating this problem.
In general, cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions are relatively well known and typically contain petroleum jelly, mineral oil and wax or a combination of these ingredients.
Representative patents and publications that relate to the general disclosure of cosmetic compositions containing ingredients such as alcohols, oils, saturated fatty acids, vitamins, etc. include U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,511 B1 to Gers-Barlag et al; U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,203 B2 to Mosbey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,055 B1 to Walling et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,309,657 B2 and 6,224,888 B1 to Vatter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,228 to Frinkenaur et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,429 and 4,678,663 to Scott et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0110415 A1 to Gupta; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0034798 A1 to Mosbey et al.; U.S. Publication Nos. 2005/0014674 A1 and 2005/0008667 A1 to Liechty et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0008489 A1 to Egawa et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2004/0258721 A1 to Bauer et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2004/0231070 A1 to Morrissey et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2004/0228821 A1 to Sunket et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2003/0118621 A1 to Heidenfelder et al.; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2001/0033850 A1 and 2001/0003586 A1 to Vatter et al.
Other known cosmetic compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,075 B2 to Bekele; U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,071 B2 to Vatter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,351 to Viders; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,956 to Scott et al. In particular the Nichols patents and publications define smear resistant lip cosmetics that are said to contain no wax or petroleum jelly. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,509,009; 6,395,263; 6,203,809; 6,027,739; 6,001,374; 5,747,017 and U.S. Publications 2003/0003066 A1 and 2002/0197221 A1. However, these references do not contain either hydrocortisone or allantoin which are essential ingredients in the invention compositions.
It is well known that wax and related substances when applied to the skin surface, especially the lips, dry out rather than moisten the skin. The invention compositions have been formulated to be virtually waxless to moisten the skin surface and to provide no wax buildup. The compositions are also found to soothe and heal irritated or itchy skin surfaces.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide skin compositions made of a water-based vehicle essentially free of petroleum jelly, mineral oil and wax containing both hydrocortisone and allantoin. Advantageously over known compositions the present invention absorbs directly into the skin tissue and provides a moisturizer for the skin surface.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a lip composition that absorbs directly into the lip tissue and provides a moisturizer for the lip surface.
Another object of the invention is use of the composition in cosmetic preparations including creams, balms, lotions, gels, glosses or stick forms for application to skin tissue surfaces.
A specific object of the invention is to use as a lip healer for chapped red and sore lips and helps prevent further chapping.
Another object is to provide a multi-purpose composition for protecting the skin.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose composition for healing the skin.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose composition for soothing irritated or itchy skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide body, hand and foot creams, lotions and gels for protecting, healing and/or soothing the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lip composition which aids in healing cold sores as well as sores caused by the herpes simplex virus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a skin composition which aids in preventing, alleviating and/or hiding wrinkles and scars.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide a skin composition which contains sun screen materials to protect the skin.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide a method for protecting, healing and/or soothing the skin by topically applying an effective amount of the invention skin composition to protect, heal and/or soothe the skin surface.